


Seven Gifts

by Zip001



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:18:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zip001/pseuds/Zip001
Summary: A Stag King wishes to give his Wolf Queen a precious gift on each day of her name's day week.





	Seven Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCat/gifts).



i. He interrogated all the serving girls and lady's maids who were so scared that one even relieved herself in front of him. Then he thought to question his Queen’s sworn sword, who did give him a painstakingly detailed description of what he wanted, from the fabric and cut of the dress to the color of the tiny shoes. When he presented the gift to his lady wife on the first day, she cried.

ii. Next he spoke to the Lord of Riverrun who after only a barest hint of a threat, provided him the personal letters from the mother of his lady wife and some of her childhood effects. He spent days reading them and underlining every mention of his lady wife. He found that he had at least one thing in common with Lady Catelyn, besides their love and affection for his lady wife. When he presented the gift to his lady wife on the second day, she cried.

iii. He requested the presence of Lady Jeyne, formerly of the House Westerling, now a silent sister. He wrote his questions, and she provided her answers smudged in tears and offered it, actually quite a hideous looking thing, to him without asking. When he presented the gift to his lady wife on the third day, she cried.

iv. They told him the price would be too high, but they were wrong. He knew that all men must die, and as did she. Whatever they said about her, she knew and understood. When he presented the gift in the fourth day, she cried.

v. He went to the godswood, still her favorite place in Kingslanding behind their sleeping chamber. As she often did, he placed his hand on the tree trunk and closed his eyes. He saw and felt nothing until that moment when everything became clear. When he presented the gift on the fifth day, she cried.

vi. He had tasked Davos with an impossible task to chase down whispers of a white unicorn, a black green eyed direwolf, and a feral boy. Davos came back triumphantly, with a few bites but otherwise not worst from wear. When he presented the gift to this lady wife on the sixth day, she cried.

vii. On the last day, her name’s day, he finally gave himself fully to her, and she had the passion marks to show it. They both cried after, with their entertwined hands resting over her slightly rounded stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tiny birthday week gift for @ukcatlawyer. I was tickled pink that she had seven days that celebrated her!
> 
> In this story, Jon is alive and that is why he is not featured (sorry, it would be a bit awkward if he was there for the seventh gift). The first gift is a doll that was fashioned after the doll that Ned gave to Sansa. The second gift is her mother’s hair brush. The third gift is the bronze crown for the King of the North. The fourth gift is a bone needle set. The fifth gift is an acorn, representing new growth. The sixth gift is a furry black direwolf. And the last gift, I think you can guess.


End file.
